Blood For My Love
by Cicikun
Summary: Special for #NHDD2016 Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Walau harus menjadi pembunuh, atau harus menjadi musuh bagi bangsaku sendiri. Bagiku segalanya untukmu. Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan dan pembunuhan.
1. Chapter 1

Untuk pertama kalinya saya mengikuti event NHDD padahal saya sudah tahu event ini sejak lama. Karya pertama untuk NHDD. Dan maaf mungkin ini tidak akan tamat sesuai jadwal event tanggal 31 Oktober. Tapi saya mencoba yang terbaik.

 **Blood For My Love**

 **Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

 **Special Event NaruHina Dark Day 2016**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typoo, AU dll.**

 **Main Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Story by Cicikun**

Desa Konoha, desa yang tersembunyi di balik hutan yang lebat. Desa yang dekat dengan kediaman para lycan. Lycan, mereka adalah manusia setengah serigala. Setiap malam, mereka akan mencari mangsa manusia. Legenda mengatakan, kekuatan lycan akan bertambah saat memakan manusia. Terlebih jika meminum darah orang suci, kekuatan mereka akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Bagi manusia, lycan adalah makhluk terkutuk, keberadaan mereka bagaikan benalu.

 _"Aku adalah makhluk terkutuk, bahkan tak pantas bersanding bersamamu. Aku menyadari hal itu. Sesuai tertulis dalam kitab. Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Tetapi karena mu, biarlah aku menjadi pendosa, my wife."_

 _"Kau selalu baik terhadapku, disaat semua orang menjauhi ku. Kamu datang sebagai obat kesepianku. Aku tidak peduli, bukankah kita semua sama di mata Pencipta? Demi cinta dan buah dari kasih kita, aku akan berjuang, my husband."_

OoO

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" tanya Hinata pada laki-laki saat ini meringkuk di balik pepohonan Hutan Selatan.

Hinata yang memang tinggal di dekat perbatasan antara dunia lycan dan manusia, tanpa sengaja melihat laki-laki berambut pirang panjang. Tubuhnya yang tak terawat penuh dengan kotoran, tidak lupa luka yang banyak di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, membuat hatinya yang seputih salju menjadi iba. Dia tahu jika dia dilarang masuk ke wilayah Hutan Selatan, karena di sanalah tempat parah lycan tinggal. Sejak jaman dahulu, tetua desa melarang penduduknya untuk masuk wilayah Hutan Selatan. Jika kau masuk ke sana, tak ada kemungkinan kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh.

Tetapi, di saat seperti ini, peraturan tinggallah hambar dan tak ada gunanya, Hinata yang memang sudah diasingkan tidak mempedulikan keselamatannya. Dia menghampiri laki-laki itu, menurutnya dia perlu pertolongan, dengan luka parah yang dibiarkan begitu bisa dipastikan laki-laki pirang itu akan mati. Mungkin dia adalah pengembara, korban perang, atau manusia yang selamat dari serangan lycan.

"..." Si Pirang tidak membalas perkataan gadis indigo. Dia malah kembali mundur perlahan ke dalam kegelapan hutan. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh karena menahan sakit dan juga tenaga yang kian menipis hanya bisa membuat dia tertitah-titah mundur ke belakang.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku bukan lycan, aku manusia. Rumahku yang ada di sana tidak jauh dari sini," Hinata menunjuki keberadaan rumahnya untuk meyakinkan laki-laki itu. Rumahnya tidak jauh memang dari tempat dia berada sekarang, cuma berjarak beberapa meter saja.

Laki-laki itu menatap ragu gadis di depannya. _'Benarkah gadis itu orang baik? Benarkah dia akan menolongku?'_ pikirannya mulai berkecamuk.

Hinata yang mengetahui keraguan itu, mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kau pasti lapar juga kan. Berbahaya jika kamu berada di Hutan Selatan, istirahatlah di rumahku sampai kau sembuh tuan."

Dengan ragu laki-laki pirang mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menggapai tangan gadis yang terlihat kontras perbedaannya dengan tangan miliknya.

Di sinilah takdir merekapun di mulai.

OoO

 **Hinata POV**

Sejak saat itu aku merawatnya seperti keluarga ku sendiri. Ku beri dia makanan yang hangat, awalnya dia ragu untuk memakannya. Tetapi setelah kucoba agak memaksa, dia mau memakan masakanku. Begitu suapan pertama masuk ke mulutnya, wajah sumringahnya terlihat. Deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, dia langsung melahap habis makanan yang kuberikan. Mungkin baginya masakan buatanku enak, diapun menambah sampai 4 piring. Kupikir dia kelaparan selama tersesat di Hutan Selatan.

Setelah itu kusiapkan air hangat untuk dia mandi, awalnya dia ragu dan agak takut. Dengan sabar ku raih tangan tannya masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan memberikan dia sabun serta handuk. Ku bilang padanya, "Mandilah. Tubuhmu sudah sangat kotor. Dan tidak baik juga untuk lukamu. Mandilah sampai bersih."

Kutinggalkan dia di kamar mandi sendiri, dapat ku dengar suara gemericik air yang sedang dipakai. Aku tersenyum simpul, rasanya seperti mempunyai keluarga yang baru. Aku hampir lupa menaruh baju gantinya, untuk mengganti baju kotornya yang sudah robek dan tak layak pakai. "Tuan, aku taruh pakaian gantinya di dekat kamar mandi. Sementara pakailah baju ini dulu."

Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat dia agak kesulitan menggunakan pakaian yang kuberikan. Dapat terlihat dari kaos yang ia kenakan agak berantakan. Tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang memperhatikan pakaiannya, tak lupa rambutnya yang masih sangat basah. Aku menghampirinya, "Bolehkah aku membantu mengeringkan rambutmu? Jika dibiarkan, tuan bisa masuk angin."

Ku ambil alih handuk yang bertenggar di lehernya. Ku usap kan handuk di helai rambutnya yang pirang. Laki-laki itu, terlihat menyukai apa yang aku lakukan dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat tulus. Setelah rambutnya sudah kering, aku jauhkan tangan ku dari kepalanya. Entah kenapa, dia memandangku aneh dan bingung.

"Hm ada apa? Apa belum kering?"

"..." dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saja. Tangannya yang kekar terangkat dan menggapai tangan kanan ku. Setelah itu hal yang membuat aku terdiam, dia menaruh telapak tangan ku ke atas kepalanya.

"Ehm, t-tuan a-ada apa?"

Dia masih terdiam, dia hanya menggerakan tangan ku. Sepertinya dia menyuruhku untuk mengusap kepalanya. Saat aku mengerti, aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Hatiku seolah berkata betapa kasihan dia. Mungkin dia rindu orang tuanya melakukan hal ini.

Di desa ini banyak warga yang diculik dan dimakan oleh para lycan. Tidak sedikit yang menjadi yatim piatu. Mungkin pria ini salah satunya.

Tanpa sadar aku lupa untuk mengobati lukanya, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan obat luka untuknya. "Tuan, maaf aku harus menghentikan usapan ini. Karena, luka mu belum diberi obat."

OoO

Aku merasa mukaku memerah sekarang. Aku yang belum pernah melihat seorang pria bertelanjang dada secara dekat, membuat aku merasa malu. Aku sadar, aku yang telah meminta dia untuk membuka atasannya, tetapi aku tidak berpikir akan seperti ini akibatnya.

Laki-laki di hadapanku memiliki tubuh yang proposional, walau banyak luka di tubuhnya tidak membuat wajah dan tubuh atletisnya menjadi berkurang keindahannya. Dengan malu-malu kuoleskan salep luka yang aku buat sendiri ke setiap luka tubuhnya.

"Ugh," kudengar dia menggeram menahan sakit. Pertama kali kudengar suaranya. Walau sedikit, bagiku suaranya begitu maskulin.

Bagaimana ini? Aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjauhkan pikiran aneh dalam otakku. Kulanjutkan untuk mengoleskan salep lukanya di bagian punggung laki-laki itu. Aku menatap nanar luka di punggungnya. Luka yang besar seperti bekas cakaran dan gigitan bintang buas. Hati-hati kuoleskan salep ke bekas gigitan itu, _'Dia pasti mengalami hal buruk selama di hutan. Lukanya sangat parah beruntung, dia bisa selamat.'_

"Tuan?" kuberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf awalnya aku kurang sopan tetapi, bolehkah aku tahu nama tuan?"

Diam. Tak ada suara dari dia. "M-maaf. Seharusnya aku memberitahu namaku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal"

Masih diam. Dia begitu tertutup. Atau apakah dia ini bisu?

Setelah selesai mengobati bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kulanjutkan dengan mengobati wajah dan juga bagian depan tubuhnya. Kutatap dia yang menatapku heran. Wajahnya begitu polos dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tuan bisa memanggilku Hinata. Dan tak perlu sungkan anggap ini rumah sendiri, sekarang kita kasih obat dulu di luka pelipismu."

"Hi-hinata?" kudengar dia memanggil namaku. Tangan kanannya yang besar menyentuh dadaku. Lalu, dia menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya seolah menunjuk pada dirinya.

"Naruto," dia berucap. Mungkinkah namanya Naruto?

"Namamu Naruto-kun?" tanya ku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk pasti. Dia melakukan hal tadi, menunjukan diriku lalu dirinya "Hinata, Naruto, Hinata, Naruto...," begitu seterusnya sampai membuatku tertawa.

Lucu menurutku padahal perawakannya yang bisa dibilang seperti pemuda 20 tahun. Tetapi, sifatnya seperti bocah pada umumnya. "Um, salam kenal Naruto-kun. Tinggallah di sini sampai luka mu sembuh. Dan jangan memaksakan diri."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ada seseorang yang menjadi teman dan orang yang bisa berbagi luka bersama ku. Tuhan apakah ini jawaban dari tiap doa malamku?

 **Hinata POV End**

OoO

Sudah 3 bulan pemuda yang bernama Naruto, tinggal bersama Hinata. Tak banyak hal yang bisa diucapkan pemuda itu. Selama tinggal bersama, Naruto lebih banyak diam. Dia akan bersuara jika memanggil nama Hinata. Atau kosa kata yang pendek. Entah rasanya pemuda ini memiliki kekurangan tidak bisa berbicara lancar. Atau memang dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang Hinata gunakan.

Setiap Hinata mencoba menanyakan masa lalu Naruto. Selalu dibalas olehnya geraman dan berakhir dengan menarik rambut kepalanya. Membuat Hinata tidak berani banyak bertanya pada Naruto. Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan, bahwa Naruto mengidap amnesia. Dan hanya mengingat namanya saja. Selebihnya dia tidak ingat.

Hidup bersama Naruto, membuat nuansa baru bagi Hinata. Gadis yang dikucilkan di desanya ini merasa sangat senang. Mungkinkah ini jawaban dari doanya pada Tuhan? Untuk memiliki teman, yang bisa menghibur hatinya. Dirinya yang sudah sengaja dibuang oleh penduduk desa, sudah tidak terlalu berharap banyak penduduk desa mau berteman dengannya. Sejak kejadian di mana ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi yang dituduh sebagai pengguna ilmu gelap oleh penduduk desa saat ia berusia 8 tahun. Membuat Hiashi terpaksa menjalani hukuman mati. Padahal Hinata tahu, ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan ilmu hitam. Selama ini ayahnya hanya seorang tabib biasa, tak ada hal spesial seperti apa yang dituduhkan pada ayahnya.

Sebenarnya karena hal itu juga, Hinata hampir dihukum mati. Jika bukan karena kepala desa, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang mengatakan tidak perlu menghukum anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Sudah dipastikan dirinya juga akan mati di tiang gantungan.

Tetapi karna banyak warga yang tak menerima, mereka meminta kepala desa untuk mengasingkan Hinata di dekat perbatasan Hutan Selatan. Memang terlihat sengaja, mungkin di benak para penduduk perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu akan mati di dalam mulut lycan yang terkenal kebuasaanya. Karena jarak rumah yang dekat dengan rumah para lycan. Tapi lihatlah, bahkan saat gadis itu sudah menjadi gadis 17 tahun yang paling cantik di desa. Hinata tidak pernah di terkam seperti perkiraan warga. Mungkin inilah yang disebut mukjizat dari Maha Pencipta.

OoO

Setiap hari Senin sampai Jum'at, Hinata akan pergi bekerja ke kebun anggur milik kepala desa. Hinata sangat bersyukur walau penduduk semua membencinya. Setidaknya Hiruzen berbeda dengan mereka, dia masih memberikan perhatian pada gadis sepertinya. Memberikan makan dan minuman saat dia masih kecil karena statusnya yang sudah yatim piatu sepeninggal ayahnya. Dan saat dia beranjak remaja, di mana setiap orang bisa bekerja dengan bebas di tempat manapun. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak bisa bekerja. Karena penduduk desa yang masih membenci dan mengharapkan kematiannya. Hiruzen dengan berbaik hati datang kerumahnya. Bagai bertemu oasis di padang gurun. Kakek tua itu menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai buruh tani di kebun anggur miliknya. Hinata tidak menyianyiakan hal itu, baginya itu adalah berkat dari Tuhan yang sudah mengabulkan doanya.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia akan bangun, dan menyiapkan susu dan roti untuk sarapan dia dan Naruto. Baginya Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, tingkahnya yang masih polos dan perlu bimbingan membuat hati keibuan Hinata tergerak untuk merawat dia dan memberi dia kasih sayang. Menurut Hinata, Naruto sama sepertinya. Anak yang kurang perhatian dan memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Setidaknya ada teman hidup yang senasib dan bisa berbagi cerita dengannya, walau sebenarnya Hinata lah yang lebih banyak bercerita daripada Naruto yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman.

"Nah sarapannya sudah siap, saatnya membangunkan Naruto-kun," Hinata yang sudah selesai menata piring dan sarapan ke atas meja. Langsung pergi ke kamar Naruto. Tentu saja mereka tidak tidur sekamar, Hinata juga malu jika harus berbagi kamar apalagi dengan seorang laki-laki.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Bunyi ketokan pintu kamar Naruto berbunyi, "Naruto-kun sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama si pirang pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan tidak lupa piyamanya yang sudah tak beraturan. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti bocah saja. "Naruto pergilah ke kamar mandi dulu dan cuci muka yah."

Naruto yang mendapat perintah dari Hinata mengangguk paham dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya. Jujur saja bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki penurut yang mudah diperintahkan dan tidak perlu sampai membentaknya. Tapi yang tersulit sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

OoO

"Naruto-kun sudah yah usapan kepalanya. Aku harus secepatnya ke kebun. Jika tidak aku akan terlambat," melas Hinata pada Naruto.

Inilah hal yang sulit sebenarnya. Berpisah dengan Naruto. Bagai anak anjing yang akan berpisah dengan majikannya pasti akan menggong-gong seolah memanggil majikannya supaya tidak pergi. Begitupun Naruto, setiap kali Hinata akan pergi. Naruto akan memanggil namanya terus dan mulai sesengukan seolah menangis. Kalau begini, Hinata harus mengusap kepala pirang Naruto dan mengucapkan kata meneduhkan agar Naruto tidak sedih.

"Naruto-kun tenang saja. Aku pasti pulang kok. Kamu tunggu di rumah saja. Bukan kah aku akan selalu pulang kerumah? Kenapa harus menangis?"

Dirasa usapan pada kepala Naruto sudah cukup, dia pun beranjak ke pintu keluar. "Saat pulang akan kubawa daging yang banyak dan akan kubuat steak kesukaanmu. Jangan lupa, jangan biarkan orang asing masuk dan tutup pintu rapat. Aku akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Janne Naruto-kun"

Blam

Pintu itupun tertutup, hanya menyisakan Naruto yang sendirian di dalam rumah.

"Hinata..."

OoO

Bulan sudah menggantikan mentari, semua rumah di desa Konoha sudah menyalakan pelita di tiap rumahnya agar memberikan cahaya di dalam gelap. Tetapi, rumah yang terpencil dan berada di selatan itu terlihat tidak bercahaya. Di dalam rumah itu, meringkuk seorang laki-laki yang terus menunggu dan menggumam nama yang selalu dia sebut selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Hinata..."

Kepalanya masih tertunduk lesu. Berharap Hinatanya cepat pulang. Padahal dia tahu Hinata berjanji akan pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tapi, sampai tenggelam pun Hinata masih belum pulang.

Selama beberapa bulan ini kehadiran Hinata membawa nuansa baru pada hatinya. Dia yang tidak bisa berbicara lancar, dan tidak mengingat apa-apa. Bertemu dengan Hinata, gadis desa yang cantik jelita dan baik hatinya.

Kegusaran melingkupi hati Naruto, ini sudah sangat lama dan Hinata tidak pernah selama ini.

"Hinata...," dengan wajah gusar dia menatap pintu tempat Hinata keluar pagi tadi.

Naruto menggertakan giginya, kuku-kuku jarinya mencengkram bahunya kuat. Kekhawatiran melingkupinya. Ketakutan karna Hinata dalam bahaya atau apapun itu membuat dia takut.

Bagi Naruto ini sudah terlalu lama, tak bisa lagi menunggu. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak mempedulikan perintah Hinata.

"Gomene Hinata."

OoO

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, kasihan Naruto-kun yang menunggu lama," gumam Hinata.

Dia tidak menyangka hari ini dia bisa pulang lama. Ini semua karena Hiruzen menanyakan Hinata tentang Naruto. Semua penduduk desa tahu, jika Hinata sekarang hidup bersama pria dari luar desa. Kebanyakan penduduk merasa takut jika Naruto adalah orang yang jahat. Mau tidak mau, Hiruzen harus bertanya dan mengintrogasi Hinata. Walau jujur saja, dia tidak bisa menjawab secara akurat pertanyaan dari kepala desa. Tetapi, satu hal yang dia tahu dan bisa jamin bahwa Naruto tidak akan menyerang atau berbuat anarkis pada warga desa.

Setelah sesi tanya jawab itu selesai, Hinata pergi berbelanja ke toko langganannya. Dan hal lain yang patut disyukuri bahwa masih ada toko makanan yang mau melayaninya. Walau pemilik toko biasanya menyuruh Hinata mengambil bahan makanan dari belakang tokonya. Dan lihatlah sekarang dia berjalan pulang dengan membawa kantung belanjaan yang banyak.

"Tapi aku sudah membawa daging. Ku harap masih sempat untuk membuat steak untuknya."

"Grrrr..."

Suara geraman terdengar dari dalam semak-semak. _'Suara apa itu?'_

Hinata menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak ada seorang pun. Hanya jalanan kosong. Kanan dan kirinya hanyalah hutan lebat. Rumah Hinata yang memang terpencil dan berjarak jauh. Mengharuskannya melewati jalan yang sangat sepi, dikelilingi hutan yang lebat.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," cepat Hinata berlari agar segera sampai ke rumahnya.

"Grrrr...," tiba-tiba di depan Hinata muncul 2 ekor serigala. Melihat dari ukuran tubuhnya, mereka bukanlah lycan. Lycan yang berubah menjadi serigala mempunya postur tubuh yang lebih besar dari serigala biasa.

Hinata yang melihat serigala-serigala itu, sangatlah takut. _'Aku tidak boleh mati di sini, Naruto-kun sudah menunggu lama.'_

"Siapapun ku mohon tolong aku. Tolong, tolong, tolong!"

Reflek Hinata berlari, dia berlari tak tentu arah. Dia berteriak meminta tolong, tapi tak satupun yang datang menolongnya. Padahal tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa warga yang memang bertugas berjaga malam. Tapi sayang, mereka menulikan telinganya. Dipikiran mereka malah berharap kematian gadis itu.

Hinata berlari memasuki wilayah hutan. Berharap bersembunyi di dalam hutan bisa membuat serigala itu tidak mengejarnya. Tetapi salah, suara serigala itu yang berlari mengejar mangsa membuat Hinata tidak berani menengok kebelakang. Dia terus berlari, hingga hanya jalan buntuh yang menghalanginya. Di depannya terdapat tebing yang menjulang tinggi. Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya, dia berusaha memanjat tebing itu. Sayangnya tebing yang begitu terjal dan Hinata yang memang tak pandai memanjat hanya membuat dia merosot jatuh ke bawa.

"Grrrr...," kedua serigala itu sudah berada di dekat Hinata hanya tinggal jarak beberapa meter.

 _'Apa aku akan mati di sini? Tuhan tolong aku.'_

Dengan gesit kedua serigala itu akan menerkam Hinata bersamaan tetapi...

Bruk...

Suara seperti badan yang terpental terdengar jelas, di telinga Hinata. Memberanikan diri Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Bola matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang terjadi di di depannya.

Di depannya kini sudah berdiri seekor serigala yang ukurannya lebih tinggi. Kira-kira tingginya seperti orang dewasa. Dengan postur yang lebih besar dari serigala normal, serta geraman yang lebih kuat dari serigala biasa. Sudah dipastikan bahwa yang sekarang serigala raksasa yang berada didepannya adalah seekor lycan. Lutut Hinata yang sudah berusaha menopang tubuhnya pun, goyah tidak kuat. Rasa takut yang besar bagi dia, melihat lycan itu bagai malaikat kematiannya. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis serta jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat, membuat Hinata terjatuh ke tanah. Apa doa para penduduk desa yang berharap Hinata mati dimakan lycan akan terwujud? Ketakutannya yang sangat besar membuat dia sulit bernafas, badannya terasa lemas tak berdaya. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia bisa melihat lycan itu menghalau para serigala dan menggeram. Sepintas dia melihat lengan lycan itu digigit oleh serigala, tapi dengan mudah sang lycan menghalau serigala itu dengan mengigit kepalanya hingga mati. Kesadaran Hinata kian menipis, pandangannya menggelap. Sang lycan yang sudah membunuh 2 ekor serigala itu, mendekati Hinata. Mata merah yang menyala memandang tajam Hinata. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata, _'Apa ini akhirku? Naruto-kun maaf.'_

"Naruto-kun," pandangan mata gelap. Lycan itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Terakhir, Hinata rasa dingin dari lidah lycan yang menjilati pipinya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood For My Love**

 **Chapter 2 : Who Are You?**

 **Special Event NaruHina Dark Day 2016**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typoo, AU dll.**

 **Main Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Story by Cicikun**

"Ehmmm...," cahaya matahari menerebos kamar gadis berambut indigo. Cicitan burung menyadarkannya.

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah aku sudah mati? Seharusnya malam itu aku di makan oleh lycan." Tangan Hinata meraba pipinya yang dijilati oleh lycan. "Apa malam itu hanya mimpi?"

Krieettt...

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, membuat Hinata tersadar dalam lamunannya. Matanya melebar melihat Naruto datang dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur dan air hangat. Dia kaget, setahunya Naruto tidak bisa memasak. Atau mungkin dia jarang meminta bantuan Naruto dan memang dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto memasak.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Perlahan dia berjalan, menaruh nampan itu di atas meja. "Badanmu masih tidak enak?"

"...," Hinata menatap heran. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa berbicara banyak padanya. Selama ini Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Tak ada banyak kata yang dikeluarkan. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, ada apa Hinata?"

Tangan Hinata meraba pipi Naruto. Terasa hangat. Dan tangan Naruto menangkup tangan Hinata. Menggenggam dengan erat, menutup mata dan merasakan tiap kehangatan di tangan Hinata. Hati-hati Naruto membawa tangan Hinata di depannya, mencium tangan itu dan menghirup wangi lavender yang melekat. "Kau bisa berbicara?"

"Khekhekhe," Naruto tertawa terkikik. "Kau ini. Tentu saja aku bisa berbicara? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu berbicara denganmu?"

"Te-tetapi, Naruto-kun tidak pernah berbicara selancar ini."

"Hah masa? Sudahlah dibanding memikirkan hal itu makanlah buburnya selagi hangat," Naruto mengambil mangkuk dan mengambil bubur itu. Dengan telaten tangan Naruto menyuapi Hinata. "Bagaimana rasanya? Maaf kalau agak aneh. Tapi aku berusaha. Sambil mengingat cara memasaknya dan rasanya. Kuharap aku melakukannya dengan benar."

Hinata tidak menyangka walau diam, Naruto memperhatikan pekerjaannya. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarku. Se-seingat ku, aku berada di hutan. Saat itu, aku dikejar 2 serigala. Dan tiba-tiba aku melihat lycan yang besar. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Bangun-bangun aku sudah berada di sini."

"Aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Aku keluar dari rumah untuk mencarimu. Aku mendengar suara ribut di hutan. Untungnya aku tepat waktu, saat itu aku melihat lycan yang besar itu berusaha memakanmu. Beruntungnya lagi di dekat ku ada batang kayu, aku memukul kepala lycan itu hingga pingsan. Secepatnya aku membawamu kembali ke rumah. Syukurlah, lycan itu tidak sadarkan diri."

"Begitukah? Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingat. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Mata Hinata menatap kebawah. Menatap bubur yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk baginya walau memang agak asin. Tapi masih bisa dimaklumi. Mata Hinata tertarik dengan tangan kanan Naruto. Terdapat perban baru. Apa dia terluka?

"Naruto-kun perban apa itu?"

Naruto memperhatikan yang ditunjuk Hinata. "Oh ini hanya luka saat aku mencoba menyelamatkan mu dari lycan."

Hinata menunduk dalam rasa sesal menghantuinya, "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku Naruto-kun terluka seperti itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula sudah tugasku untuk melindungi gadis yang ku cintai."

"Ehhh?" wajah Hinata berubah seperti tomat matang. "K-kau bilang a-pa t-tadi?"

Dengan senyum kemenangan Naruto menaruh mangkuk bubur itu ke meja. Mengambil tangan kanan Hinata dan ditaruh ke dadanya. "Aku menyukaimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, Hinata"

Hati Hinata merasa nyeri, rasa yang tak jelas dan terasa menyenangkan.

Brukkk

Hinata memeluk Naruto erat. "Hiks, hiks, hiks..., arigatao Naruto-kun. Aku juga. Aku juga. Menyayangimu, menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih sudah mencintai gadis buangan ini."

"Kau bukan buangan. Kau tidak bersalah. Merekalah yang salah. Aku akan melindungimu walau nyawa taruhannya. Apa yang warga desa harapkan padamu. Akan kubuktikan bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

 _'Merekalah yang jahat, membuangmu, dan membiarkan dirimu hidup sendiri di tengah perbatasan. Mengirim mu ke jurang kematian. Tetapi, mereka salah. Kau tahu Hinata? Karena akulah sang dewa kematian itu. Tak akan kubiarkan. Mereka hanya manusia yang tidak berguna.'_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, ada apa Hime?"

Wajah Hinata memerah panas mendengar panggilan barunya. "Ma-matamu. Warnanya kenapa menjadi merah?"

"Benarkah?" Naruto segera mengedipkan matanya. Dan melihat dirinya di cermin yang sudah ada di kamar Hinata. "Perasaanmu saja Hinata. Mataku biasa saja."

Hinata kembali memperhatikan mata Naruto. Perasaan Hinata, mata itu berwarna merah menyalah. Sekarang berubah menjadi safir biasa.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku."

"Sudahlah. Makan dulu buburnya. Pasti sudah dingin."

Tak ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan selain bercakap dan makan bubur bersama. Bercanda dan lebih banyak bicara. Karena kali ini Naruto sudah aktif berbicara. Benih cinta yang awalnya sebesar biji. Berkembang menjadi tunas kecil dan akan menjadi kokoh.

OoO

 **1 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Hinata aku pergi bekerja yah," teriak pria yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Hm, hati-hati Anata," ucap Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"N-naruto-kun...," teringat bekal Naruto yang tertinggal. Hinata menghampiri suaminya membawa bekal. "Bekalmu tertinggal di meja."

Setahun sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata bertambah dekat. Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu, mereka menikah di gereja yang berada di desa. Tak ada yang spesial hanya pemberkatan oleh pendeta. Acara mereka pun hanya di datangi oleh Hiruzen beserta istrinya. Tak ada satupun penduduk desa yang datang, Hinata gadis yang diasingkan sedangkan Naruto hanya pemuda dari daerah luar yang terdampar satu atap dengan Hinata. Walau begitu, pernikahan sangat hikmat dan sakral. Kesunyian itu menambah keromantisan mereka. Naruto yang sudah menikah dengan Hinata bersama bekerja di kebun anggur milik Hiruzen. Status Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suami Hinata, membuat dia juga dikucilkan. Tapi tidak apa karena selama ada Hinata di sampingnya tidak akan ada masalah. Begitupun Hinata yang akhirnya menjadi utuh karna kehadiran Naruto.

Ingatan Naruto pun tak sepenuhnya pulih. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan tentang Naruto yang mengalami amnesia. Tapi, dirinya sangat ingin mengetahui. Siapa Naruto? Darimana dirinya? Siapa orang tuanya? Tapi, setiap Hinata bertanya. Naruto akan mengeluh sakit pada kepalanya. Hal yang Hinata tahu, Naruto bisa berbicara karena melihat lycan yang menyerang Hinata. Naruto berkata sejak saat itu dia sedikit mengingat beberapa saat sebelum dia bertemu Hinata.

Dia hanya mengingat, dia adalah korban dari lycan yang menyerangnya saat dia berusaha melindungi desanya. Naruto yang sudah terluka parah, terjatuh di sungai yang deras. Karena itu dia bisa selamat dari amukan lycan, walau tubuhnya menjadi penuh luka. Dan berakhir saat dia sadar dan berusaha berjalan tak tentu arah, dia bertemu dengan Hinata istrinya. Hinata yang mendengar cerita itu terenyuh sedih, lycan memang makhluk yang buas. Dan kasihan Naruto yang berjuang sendiri tidak terlalu mengingat tentang jati dirinya dan orang tuanya. Hanya ingatan sedikit yang dia miliki. Tapi perkataan Naruto padanya membuat Hinata bersemu merah. "Tak apa aku lupa rumah, tempat tinggal, kampung halaman, orang tua, dan masa lalunya. Yang perlu dijalani adalah masa sekarang dan kedepannya. Yaitu hidupku denganmu Istriku."

Saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, bagi Hinata tidak masalah seperti apapun masa lalu Naruto bahkan hal yang lebih buruk di masa lalunya. Hinata akan terima apa adanya. Tak peduli dengan perkataan orang lain. Hanya cukup dia dan Naruto, keluarga yang baru. Impiannya dari dulu.

OoO

Biasanya dihari biasa ini, mereka berdua akan bekerja bersama di kebun Hiruzen. Tetapi untuk hari ini Hinata tidak bisa pergi ke kebun, karena rasa mual yang terus mendera dia beberapa minggu ini. Naruto melarangnya untuk bekerja, dan hanya menyuruh Hinata beristirahat di rumah.

"Terima kasih Hinata," mengambil bekal Hinata dan dia sudah siap dengan peralatan kebun untuk bekerja. "Jaga rumah baik-baik. Dan hati-hati. Tutuplah pintu dan jendela apalagi kalau malam. Aku akan pulang secepatnya dan membawa beberapa obat mual."

"Hihihi," Hinata tertawa mendengar nasihat Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menganggap nasihatku?" sebal Naruto.

"Tidak hanya saja aku jadi ingat saat dulu bersama dengan mu. Setiap aku pergi bekerja, aku akan menasihati mu sebelum bekerja. Sekarang kebalikannya," terang Hinata. Tangannya yang lembut mengusap kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, pergilah nanti kau terlambat."

Wajah Naruto menjadi agak memerah, "Ehem, baiklah aku akan pergi kerja."

Perlahan Naruto mendekat pada Hinata. Ciuman pagi pada jidat, kedua pipi, dan berakhir di bibir Hinata. Hinata pun membalas perlakuan Naruto, mengecup jidat, kedua pipi serta bibirnya. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai," Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. Sampai sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

OoO

Warna orange menghiasi langit Konoha. Sore sudah menjelang dan matahari sudah bersiap tenggelam. Alunan talenan dan bunyi penggorengan menggema di rumah terpencil di pinggir desa. Hinata bersenandung kecil, hari ini dia merasa sangat senang. Baginya ini adalah hari yang istimewa _. 'Aku akan memasak untuk Naruto-kun, dan saat makan itu akan keberitahukan berita baik ini.'_

Dia membelai perutnya yang masih rata. Biwako istri Hiruzen datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Kabar yang sangat baik ketika Biwako selesai memeriksa Hinata. Dia bukan sakit melainkan hamil. Hatinya sangat berbunga, akhirnya obat hatinya akan menjadi sangat lengkap dengan bayi yang sedang dikandung. Syukur dia panjatkan kepada Pencipta. Tentu juga terima kasih untuk Biwako, yang mau datang ke tempat tinggalnya yang terpencil hanya untuk melihat kesehatannya.

"Aku harus memasak banyak. Tak boleh ada yang kurang. Kali ini aku juga akan memasak steak. Naruto-kun pasti senang."

OoO

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya di kebun Hiruzen. Dia pulang dengan membawa obat dari Biwako. Tapi herannya, apa yang diberikan Biwako tidak bisa dibilang obat. Karena isinya berupa ikan, sayur, susu, dan daging. Rasanya seperti pulang berbelanja. Yang membuat dia tambah heran, saat ditanya penyakit Hinata. Nenek tua itu hanya tersenyum, dan berkata bahwa Naruto yang harus menanyakan sendiri pada Hinata.

Walau banyak pertanyaan di kepala Naruto, dia tak ambil pusing. Terpenting adalah cepat pulang dan menanyakan langsung pada Hinata.

Srekk srekkk srekk

Telinga Naruto mendengar pergerakan aneh. Dari arah kanannya, bau yang khas menguar di hidungnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang datang.

"Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Keluarlah Gaara."

Sesosok serigala besar keluar dari Hutan, dan serigala itu perlahan berubah menjadi sosok pemuda tegap. Mata emerald dan rambut merah batanya yang mencolok. Tidak lupa tato _Ai_ menghiasi jidatnya. "Tak kusangka selama ini kau bersembunyi dari Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu di dunia manusia. Pangeran."

Aura gelap menguar dari diri Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak ingin kembali ke sana, katakan pada mereka kalau kau hanya menemukan mayatku saja."

"Heh aku tidak bisa begitu Yang Mulia. Setelah aku mengetahui rahasiamu selama setahun...," kecepatan yang tak terduga membuat Gaara hampir saja mati karna serangan jantung. Kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata, bahkan lycan biasa seperti Gaara tidak bisa menandinginya. Naruto yang awalnya berjarak jauh dengannya, secepat kilat sudah berada di depan mata Gaara.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan memakan jantungmu. Tak peduli kamu adalah lycan."

"Aku tidak ada kepikiran untuk membunuh istri temanku. Tapi aku tak tahu dengan teman kita yang lain. Kau harus tahu kelompok lycan tak diundang datang kemari untuk merebut teritorial kita. Mereka yang tidak mengenalmu pasti akan merusak kehidupan keluargamu. Kamu sudah menghilang 1 tahun lebih. Kami mengira kamu mati setelah perang melawan lycan kelompok lain itu. Yang Mulia Raja saja menyerah kalau kau masih hidup." Gaara menghembuskan nafas, rasanya sedikit ada ketegangan di sini. "Lagipula, Yang Mulia sudah menikahi mangsa kita. Tak seharusnya mangsa dan predator menjadi satu."

"Hinata bukan mangsa. Dia berbeda. Dia istriku. Jika kau berani menyentuh keluargaku, aku akan benar-benar mencabikmu Gaara," taring Naruto sudah keluar, mata yang sudah berubah berwarna merah menyala, dan kuku jarinya yang menajam mencengkram erat kerah baju Gaara.

"Berapa lama kau akan bertahan di sampingnya Yang Mulia? Selamanya? Dia bukan makhluk berumur panjang seperti kita. Cepat atau lambat wanita itu akan menjadi mayat. Juga kau harus sadar jika lycan mencintai mangsanya, rasa laparnya akan berlipat kali ganda. Tanpa sadar mungkin kau sendiri yang akan membunuhnya...," terang Gaara. Wajah datarnya memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang perlahan menjadi sangat marah.

"Hentikan...!"

"Apakah aku salah? Semenjak kau di sini sudahkah memakan daging manusia? Belumkan? Semakin lama rasa berburu dan haus darahmu akan memuncak, tak terkendali. Dan kau akan membunuhnya."

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu Gaara!" Naruto mendelik marah. Kemarahan pangeran lycan adalah petaka. Tetapi Gaara merasa tidak takut. Gaara tahu, apa yang diucapkannya adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran itu harus membuat sadar teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau berharap bisa selamanya bersama Hinata. Munafik," Gaara memandang tajam Naruto. "Memangnya kamu tidak merasakannya Yang Mulia? Saat kau berada di dekat manusia itu? Rasa ingin memiliki dan mencintaikah? Itu hanya awalnya saja. Akhirnya rasa itu akan berubah menjadi ingin membunuh dan memangsa."

"Tidak sudah setahun lebih aku berada di dekat Hinata dan manusia. Tak ada niat untuk membunuh. Saat aku bersama Hinata, aku bersumpah untuk menjaganya. Walau harus membunuh bangsa sendiri. Seharusnya kau tahu, serigala dan lycan adalah makhluk yang setia pada pasangan. Saat lycan jatuh cinta, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Terlebih aku adalah pewaris tahta. Kemampuanku melebihi semua lycan yang ada di dunia ini. Jika aku mau, aku juga bisa membunuh orang tuaku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar kesombongan Naruto. "Huh, kita lihat saja siapa yang benar di sini?" Gaara menjauhi Naruto. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, kembalilah. Pintu istana akan terus terbuka. Itupun selagi orang tua mu masih mengingatmu."

OoO

"Naruto-kun lama sekali," Hinata termenung menunggu di meja makan. Waktu sudah malam, tetapi Naruto masih belum datang. "Anak kaa-chan pasti tidak sabar ya? Sebentar lagi tou-chan akan pulang. Kita akan memberikan kejutan baginya. Dia pasti senang."

Brakkk...brakk...brakkk...

Suara pintu yang berusaha didobrak menggema di rumah Hinata. Hinata kaget, tak biasanya Naruto akan membuka pintu sekasar itu. Biasanya hanya mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil namanya.

"Siapa itu?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Tetapi, suara dobrakan pintu terus menggema. Hinata beranjak dari duduknya. Menghampiri pintu yang bergetar akibat dobrakan. Melihat dari cela jendela yang dekat dengan pintu.

 _'Naruto-kun. Tolong aku.'_

Seekor lycan berusaha masuk ke rumah. Akhir- akhir ini banyak lycan datang ke desa. Terakhir yang dia dengar, sudah 10 korban yang telah menjadi mangsa lycan. Selama ini dia aman karena ada Naruto, dan pada saat lycan muncul Naruto selalu melindunginya. Menghalau lycan yang berusaha memakan mereka.

Braakkk...

Dobrakan keras terdengar, Hinata menggetar ketakutan sambil memeluk perutnya. "Na-naruto-kun," air mata mengalir di matanya. Lycan itu mengendus mangsanya. Dengan mudah dia menemukan Hinata, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik meja.

"Awuuuu...," lycan itu sangat senang melihat mangsanya yang sudah di temukan. Suara hentakan kakinya memenuhi ruangan. Lycan itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Air mata terus mengalir, tak ada isakan. Hanya air mata dan keringat dingin. Meja yang menjadi tempat sembunyinya sudah terlempar sembarang arah karena gigitan lycan yang kuat. Hinata memandang horor lycan yang sudah menatap lapar. Air liurnya menetes menandakan hausnya akan darah mangsa.

Hinata mundur dengan menyeret kakinya, dia sudah terjatuh duduk. Berdiripun kakinya terus bergetar. Sayang, lycan sudah berada di dekatnya. Kuku tajamnya terangkat untuk mengoyak dagingnya.

Zrassshhh...

Darah mengalir dari 3 garis luka, melukai kulit Hinata. Darah terus mengalir dari sana. Membuat nafsu lycan itu meningkat. Darah yang berbeda dari manusia biasa. Lidah lycan sudah menjulur sambil menjilati bibirnya lapar.

"Ukh...," Hinata memegang lukanya. Dia menatap lycan itu. 'Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Bayi ini harus selamat.'

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Terlihat vas bunga yang tak jauh darinya. Hinata menggapai vas itu dan langsung melempar ke kepala lycan itu. Lemparan yang keras ke kepala lycan itu, membuat lycan mengaum kesakitan. Segera Hinata berlari keluar rumah. Tapi segera lycan itu mengejarnya, siap menerkamnya.

"Aummm..."

"Naruto-kun tolong aku! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Tiba-tiba seekor lycan baru datang, tetapi bukan membantu teman sesama lycan-nya. Dia menyerang temannya sendiri, seolah melindungi Hinata. Atau sebenarnya ingin merebut mangsa yang lain. Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana lycan itu berusaha membunuh lycan yang lain. Saling mencakar dan menggigit. Lycan yang baru saja datang itu dengan kekuatan yang besar, mencakar lawannya. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuh lycan yang tadi mencakar Hinata, tanpa ampun lyacan yang menyelamatkan Hinata mencabik daging musuhnya dengan gigi yang tajam.

"Awuuu..."

Puas dengan membunuh lawannya, lycan penyelamat itu menghampiri Hinata. Hinata yang melihat lycan itu yang mulai mendekat langsung berlari, berusaha mencari suaminya. Tetapi lycan yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah lycan biasa, secepat kilat dia sudah berada di depan Hinata menghalangi jalannya. Jarak yang begitu dekat, sehingga lycan itu bisa mencium wangi darah Hinata yang begitu kentara. Perlahan mata mereka saling menatap, Hinata bisa melihat mata itu terlihat sangat ia kenali. Mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan cinta dan sayang. Perlahan lycan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Bukan mencabik wajah itu, lycan itu menjilati wajah Hinata. Menjilati pipinya yang lembut bagai kapas. Bekas air mata di kedua mata Hinata dihapus dengan jilatan lycan. Seolah berkata jangan menangis ada aku di sini.

Hinata memandang mata lycan itu lama, mata sewarna biru samudra. Mata yang selalu menenangkannya, dan membuat dia jatuh cinta pada tatapan itu. Dia beranikan dirinya menyentuh pipi serigala besar itu. Membelainya, tak ada rasa takut hanya rasa saying. Dia bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang mengalir dari lycan itu.

Mulutnya terbuka, satu hal yang dia mengerti dan ada di otaknya. Mungkin ini gila, tetapi dia merasakannya bahwa yang di depannya adalah makhluk yang dia kenal. Seorang yang berbagi kasih, cinta, dan tangis bersama. _'Benarkah itu dirimu?'_

Angin berhembus membuat suasana sunyi ini menjadi agak dingin.

"Kau?" Hinata berusaha merangkai kata yang benar. Tangannya tak lepas dari pipi lycan itu, matanya terus menatap bola matanya. "Naruto-kun kah?"


End file.
